


The Reason

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, POV Second Person, Reader is Not Summoner, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: There's a good reason why Alfonse doesn't want to get attached to the Summoner.





	The Reason

When Anna first introduced you to Anna and the abilities you possessed, the young prince felt something spark in his heart after fighting in this war for so long: _hope_. With you being able to summon Heroes to help join their cause, Alfonse felt like he was a step closer in reaching his goal of having Zenith at peace again. There would be no need for any more deaths or unnecessary fighting. You were something like a cornerstone in trying to reach that peace, so Alfonse felt a sense of obligation to get to know you and befriend you.

Well, that was his intention, but he initially came off as rather awkward. It might have been due to the fact that you came from another world with different customs than that of Askr, but the young man was determined to make his relationship work with you. He would offer to go on patrol with you, taking the time to fill the silence with conversation to get to know one another. He would ask if you would like to accompany him to the library to read up on the different worlds and Heroes to help further your knowledge.

Time passed by, and both you and Alfonse became close, but at some point, the Askran prince realized that the feelings he held for you went far beyond that of friendship. He couldn't deny the way his heart would beat wildly against his chest whenever he was with you, or the way his cheeks would flush whenever you touched him in the most innocent of ways, not just physically, but emotionally as well.

Eventually, it became too much for him to bear, so he resolved himself into finally making his feelings known to you. He had called you to the gardens one evening, feeling extremely fidgety as he mentally prepared himself. The young man was in the middle of taking deep breaths when you finally arrived, having rid yourself of your Summoner's cloak and instead wore your outfit from your own world. Your clothing was admittedly a bit foreign to the Askran prince, but you looked far more comfortable in it, and in turn, extremely cute.

"You wanted to see me?" You asked as you approached the young man.

Alfonse gulped, his cheeks growing hot as he spoke his heart out to you. He had a whole speech planned and everything, but when the moment finally came, he drew a blank on his prepared speech and instead ended up fumbling with his confession, but it was sweet and sincere, and he looked like he was absolutely ready to faint on the spot from nerves.

But then, to his surprise, you took his hands in your own and smiled at him before telling him that you returned his feelings. The two of you shared a quick kiss on each other's cheek, marking it as the start of a beautiful relationship. Since then, the two of you have been inseparable, practically joined at the hip.

You were in the library planning out teams for the units when lithe arms wrapped around your shoulders from behind. You heard Alfonse coo your name as he nuzzled his cheek against your hair, drawing giggles from your lips. The Askran prince had grown far more affectionate ever since the two of you became a couple, but you weren't complaining.

"Good afternoon to you too, my love," you giggled as you pushed all your belongings out of the way, turning around to kiss your lover.

Alfonse hummed blissfully against your mouth as he kissed you back with pure romantic passion, threading his fingers through your hair and pressing his body against yours. "You've been pushing yourself a lot these days. I rarely get to see you..."

"I know, and I'm sorry," you replied with a heavy sigh. "It's just that the Emblian forces have been growing stronger, and our Heroes keep on... dying. Even if I _can_ bring them back, it leaves such an unpleasant feeling, so I want to do everything I can to make sure that they don't die out there. I want Askr to be able to find peace."

"As Prince, your sentiments make me truly happy."

"You have a wonderful kingdom, Alfonse. It pains me to see it torn with war," you spoke truthfully, a wistful smile on your face.

"Ah, about that..." Alfonse started, piquing your curiosity. You tilted your head to the side, gently urging him to continue. The young man cleared his throat before asking, "I was wondering how you would feel if it were to be your kingdom as well."

"What do you mean? I don't underst—" your confusion was cut off short when the implication of his words finally dawned you. Your hand shot up to your mouth to cover your gasp, heat rising to your cheeks.

When Alfonse knew that you understood what his intentions were, the Askran prince flashed a bashful smile. "You honoured us with your presence as our Summoner to help us with this war, but now I wish to ask you, not as a prince but as a man, if you would do me the honour of being my wife?"

"Yes," you exhaled softly, not even realizing that you were holding your breath. As the situation finally fully settled in, you exclaimed your answer once more, excitedly jumping onto your now fiancé and wrapping your arms around his neck. "Yes, yes! _Oh gods, yes!_ "

Alfonse was just as overjoyed as you with your response, picking you up from the floor and twirling you around in the air, both of your laughter echoing in the library. Once the excitement died down, the two of you pulled apart from each other to stare into one another's eyes before leaning in for a kiss, their hearts fluttering at the promise of a better future.

* * *

> _"Hey, Anna? Since Heroes can be brought back after falling in battle, does the same apply to me?" The new Summoner asks an innocent question towards the commander, only to jump in their seat from surprise when they hear a pair of hands furiously slam down against the table._
> 
> _The hooded figure becomes nervous as they dart their attention towards Alfonse who is now standing from his seat, a terribly pained and almost pitiful expression on his features. "No, it does not, so it would be best if you stayed away from battle, Summoner." The Askran prince answers their question with an icy and distant tone before excusing himself. Anna's eyes hold a certain sadness as she nods her head, leaving the Summoner to feel quite confused as Alfonse leaves the room._
> 
> _"Please forgive him," the redhead says as she stares blankly at her folded hands atop the table. "He wasn't always like that. If you can, please give him time. He's still...grieving."_
> 
> _"Grieving...?" The Summoner is intrigued by this word. They can still remember their first meeting with Alfonse when Anna introduced them to him and explained the abilities they possessed. The Askran prince had stood there quietly for a moment, almost like he was remembering a distant memory before finally introducing himself with a tone of indifference. The young man has kept his distance since then, saying he refused to get close to Heroes._
> 
> _A wry smile forms on Anna's lips as she shakes her head. She has no right to divulge the information on the reasons for Alfonse's behaviour to this person. Instead, she mutters to herself, "Perhaps it's my fault for summoning you and **that person** before..."_

* * *

Alfonse could have sworn his heart stopped beating when he saw you, his fiancée, lying on the dirty ground, unmoving while surrounded by a pool of blood. His body went on autopilot, not even aware of the burning sensations of his legs protesting to him as he ran towards your body— _corpse_ , a voice in the back of his mind cruelly corrects—praying to the gods that his eyes were decieving him.

"No..." he breathed out as he sunk to his knees, taking your lifeless figure into his arms and cradling you close to his chest. "No, no, no... No, this can't be... _Oh gods, no_..."

Stroking your cheek, Alfonse gazed down at your face, hoping that you would open your eyes for him again. It was possible for Heroes to come back after having fallen in battle, so surely you, the Great Hero, can come back as well. Surely you can come back to your fiancé's arms as he choked out your name over and over again like a broken prayer, but it was useless. You had died forevermore and Alfonse's heart along with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Um, I'm sorry?


End file.
